


The Party

by helem



Category: Harry Potter RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, RPF, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helem/pseuds/helem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking. Plotless fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking suck at keeping up with multi-chap stories so here’s a one-shot, complete with never-before-seen threesome as an apology. Enjoy, bitches.

It was Tom’s birthday. 23. Too fucking old in his opinion, but no one was asking for it. They were on location in Scotland for Deathly Hallows and everyone was choking for a celebration. They had gone to the required dinner at the poshest eatery around, and then the younger members of the cast had gathered in the hotel bar for some laughs. Afterwards, a select group consisting of Tom, Emma, Daniel, Rupert, Bonnie, Matthew, Evanna, Domhnal, Clémence, Jessie, Devon and, much Tom’s extreme surprise and delight, Helena, had staggered up to his suite to begin the real party.

A couple of hours in the first few called it a night and the outward flow gradually increased until just three remained in a final round of Never Have I Ever. Emma sat cross-legged on the rug and next to her Helena lay characteristically sprawled on her stomach, legs bended up at the knee and ankles crossed. Opposite them, also on the floor, Tom reclined against the sofa, one leg outstretched and the other crooked in front of him. All three were barefoot. All three had an empty shot glass in front of them. Central to this triangle was a quarter-full bottle of premium vodka. The night had sunk from adolescent glitter to mature glow.

The trio had just recovered from an onset of the giggles once they had discovered that none of them had ever visited a sex shop. Tom had flung out the wry suggestion of a group outing and they had erupted, not so much unfortunately due to Tom’s wit, but slightly more to do with the lacking three quarters of the glass bottle in their midst.

Helena leaned forward and plucked the next card from the desk. She cleared her throat and read, “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Emma grabbed the bottle, unsteadily poured herself a shot and gulped it down with a grimace. Silence. Helena and Tom stared at her. Emma looked up. “What?”

“You’ve never kissed a girl?” Helena ventured.

“No...”

“Ever?”  Tom dropped disbelievingly.

“No?”

“But... College? America?” Helena pried. “Wow,” she added at Emma’s bashful shake of her head.

Helena had a sudden idea in her Russian-induced haze. She glanced over at Tom and saw the same concept materialising in his eyes. Lithely, she pulled herself onto her hands and knees, crawled over to Emma, and captured her lips for a moment with her own. When she pulled back, she saw the knit of Emma’s eyebrows. Oops.

Deciding to make light of the apparent misstep, she looked back over at Tom and cooed, “Poor Tom looks like he’s upset with being left out.”

Tom immediately shot back with, “Oh, no, quite the contrary. You two carry on. I dare say I was rather enjoying myself. Just pretend I’m not here.” It was no secret that Tom harboured an attraction to Helena. It was often a source of on-set banter.

Helena turned back to the younger girl and noticed that the expression of confusion had meanwhile transformed into one of... Was it longing? Emma’s eyes were certainly trained on her mouth. With a hot surge of abandon, Helena clutched one hand to the back of the girl’s neck and plastered her mouth over Emma’s. When she felt the girl responding she was encouraged to widen her lips and slip her tongue through Emma’s teeth. The hot wetness of her mouth was intoxicating and it was with regret that she unattached herself. Emma whimpered at the loss of contact.

It was then that the atmosphere changed in the triangle as a silent agreement was reached. Tom stood first and led the way to the bedroom. Helena rose and helped Emma up. The women held hands as they followed Tom into the chamber. Tom settled himself into an armchair in the corner of the room, near the foot of the bed, while Helena set about methodically stripping Emma. Once the girl was bare, Helena stood behind her fully clothed and whispered hotly into her ear, “Let’s put on a bit of a show, baby.”

Helena manoeuvred them so that they were facing Tom and immediately cupped one dainty breast and slipped her other hand down between the girl’s legs. Emma moaned. Helena carefully slipped on finger into her opening and then withdrew, raising a glistening finger to Emma’s lips.”Lick.” Emma did so greedily, eyes closed, engulfing Helena’s finger and tonguing it clean before releasing it with a soft pop. Pleased with her charge’s compliance, Helena snaked her hand back down and started fucking her like she meant it, plunging two then three fingers inside, hard and fast, while her other hand twisted and worried Emma’s nipple. The girl’s head dropped back onto Helena’s shoulder exposing her graceful neck and Helena began to lick at it, all the while her eyes were trained on Tom’s. Threatening. Enticing.

Soon Emma’s legs began to shake and then her cunt clamped around Helena’s hand as a loud groan escaped her. Once the tremors had subsided, she led the girl to the bed where Emma draped herself against the headboard, eyes only for the older woman. Helena winked. “Stay here, baby,” she rasped before sauntering over to the boy sitting quietly in the corner.

She stood before him and he looked up at her with pure fire in his eyes. She gazed along his firm jaw, speckled with blonde stubble. He could be something she could easily devour. His youth was captivating. She reached for the waist of her skirt, pushing it down over her rounded hips until it dropped to the floor. She stepped out of it to reveal a pair of black bloomers edged with lace frills. These followed the skirt. Stepping out of the puddle at her feet and between his opened legs, she slowly turned so her exquisitely formed backside was on show to him. He couldn’t help but stare, wanting nothing but to sink his teeth into the twin peachy globes before him. Helena’s voice startled him out of his reverie.

“Help me with these ties, would you?” He saw that she was referring to the corset-style top she had on that seemed to be laced together at the back. He stood and began working on it. From the new position he could smell the heady perfume emanating from her hair which she’d left down tonight, hundreds of curls cascading towards her waist. As he neared the bottom of the mesh, the front of his jeans brushed the curve of her back. It was obvious how hard he was. Eventually he wove her free and that too hit the floor. She was now in only a pair of black lace panties with matching bra.

He had just reached a hand to the hooks at her back when she turned and stopped him. She gently placed a hand square on his chest, coaxing him to return to his seat which he did. She leaned down and placed a single chaste kiss on his mouth as thanks before strutting back to the bed.

Helena wasted no time in climbing on and swinging a leg over Emma, straddling her young nude form. Positioning herself she began to rub her covered pussy against the girl’s. Emma grabbed her rolling hips in an attempt to bring the woman impossibly closer. Helena reached back and deftly undid her bra, flinging it over the edge of the mattress. Emma immediately began to lick and nip at a pert nipple while massaging the other in her small hand. Both cried out when Helena gave a particularly hard grind with her hips. Arching her back and throwing her head back in relish, Helena opened her eyes and noticed Tom in the corner of her vision. Pained seemed like an apt word for his expression. With a single finger to Emma’s collar bone she halted the girl’s actions. “We’ve forgotten someone, baby,” Helena said in response to the Emma’s questioning look of frustration.

With her index finger, she beckoned the boy over, inviting him to the party to which up until then he had been but a silent observer. Helena’s brow quirked when he reached the bed, noticing how his walk changed as he dealt with his seemingly-aching arousal. “Show us what you have to offer then, Tom.”

He quickly but elegantly diverged himself from his clothing, giving sight to his slender but toned frame. He seemed to be both delicate and firm and Helena wondered what it would be like to take her time with him. Instead of harbouring this fantasy, she slipped away from the girl and dragged herself to the edge of the mattress. She sat with her legs hanging and spread before the boy, who kneeled and began to nuzzle at her inner thigh. She grabbed a hand and placed it at the edge of her remaining piece of attire. “Off.”

Slowly, reverently, Tom slipped two fingers beneath the lace material and dragged it down the woman’s muscular legs. Helena helped him by lifting herself when required, until she was freed completely. Tom kneeled up to examine what treasure he had uncovered but Helena gave him little chance as she flipped herself over and crawled back to Emma. She crouched between the girl’s legs with no ambiguity about her intentions. She gave one look to Tom, telling him what she needed without words, before she dove forward and began to lap at the Emma’s sex. Tom made his way to the women and, kneeling behind Helena, held firmly on to her hips and thrust into her tight, hot, slick opening.

All three cried out at the feeling of connectedness. As Tom thrust consistently harder, Helena began to lap with more relish until the girl came again, moaning and sobbing, spilling her want over the older woman’s chin. When Emma’s body relaxed, Tom pulled out of Helena still hard. Grabbing her waist, he flipped her, pushing her to the top of the bed. She grabbed his pointed hips, pulling him up so that his member was within reach and then slipped him into the warmth of her mouth, sucking rhythmically up and down his shaft. He groaned and she felt Emma’s body shift beside her, and then the girl’s fingers were pumping into her, at first haltingly and then at a more confident pace.

Sooner than she imagined, she was coming, releasing Tom from her mouth to utter a complex series of whimpers and pants. Once she’d recovered, she found her last reserve of strength to flip herself over and straddle Tom, spearing herself on his hardness. Emma managed to position herself behind the woman, using her nimble finger to pinch and roll both nipples. Tom watched in a daze as the vision of so many a frantic wank bounced on top of him, eyes closed and crying out, engulfing him over and over in her tight hotness. Not thinking, he reached a finger to her clit and began to rub frantically, feeling his balls contracting even as he did, and then she was holding him like a vice inside her and he was spilling into her heat and he thought it would never stop.

But it did, and all three bodies collapsed into a sweaty heap on the strewn beddings.

In the morning, they would each wake up and slink unassumingly back to their separate rooms.

The night will not be spoken of again.


End file.
